galtrax_galaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Khandarfur Class Battleship
The Khandarfur class Battleship was first drawn out by Trayshal Unlimited during the Erravi Conflict. The first hull wasn't laid down until first contact with the Tethyns. The Tethyn fleet was formidable and large, and it was only meant to explore space. The USK finally approved TU's largest ship ever. The Khandarfur Class battleship was the most powerful ship constructed during the war. The Tethyns may have had some better systems but the Khandarfur is riddled with guns. It lack maneuverability but with it's long range weapons it doesn't need to pursue targets- especially since it has 100% firing cone coverage. The Khandarfur has an immense belly hangar bay, made to house the new TU corvette. It has quaternary control centers and it's own stealth systems. It can do just about anything the USK could want- except enter orbit. The Khandarfur is strictly a spacecraft, a drawback but necessary. The large ship could not house the atmospheric capable thrust and protect them. The Khandarfur can launch ground assaults though and rain down absolute hell on it's enemies- and it did. Khandarfur was the flagship of the USK fleets, every USSC and TU shipyard began construction in under a year after first contact. With over 3 000 produced before the first rounds of combat, the USK actually was able to stand a chance against the superior firepower of the Tethyn Fleets. The Khandarfur is not accessible on any civilian or private market, and they continued to be produced- with upgrades and refits- even through the war against the CCIISP The Khandarfur is capable of making it's own Interstellar portal. It houses the array inside the hull making it possible to send ships to and from the Battleship's location. The SG designed a special version- never constructed- that is capable of projecting wormholes as well. The immense size of the ship brought so many capabilities to a front. The large Capital ship has the longest range weapons in the entire cluster, and the most advanced warp drive. The D-HSW-MK1 was a new development that reduced damage to spacetime and also is able to travel at warp in a lower dimension- making it nearly undetectable while at warp and making it seem to be traveling nearly 100 times the speed of light. The main armament is a LMLA that shoots a 4 meter diameter round at speeds reaching 80% speed of light. The main cannon does not have a quick rate of fire like the Deykas support destroyer but it can destroy targets before ever seeing them. Otherwise it has hundreds of missile tubes, thousands of independently firing antifighter guns and enough heavy weaponry to destroy a small moon. The battleship is very nearly a dreadnought but it's just not quite there. The USK could not develop sufficient armor. Though it could take a beating, it didn't take much to make a hull breach. There were several ship systems that were solely devoted to scrambling incoming tracking and automated fire in order to reduce hull damage and the ship and tertiary redundant systems for nearly everything so that when the hull inevitably failed, a section could be rerouted. This is the main reason behind its shear size. Throughout all of the USK-Tethyn War only 1 was destroyed and 3 disabled, the ship is able to survive with just a carcass remaining. Much later during the war with the CCIISP, a better metal was created for warship hills but by then retrofitting would mean replacing hundreds of millions of kilograms of metal on tens of thousands of battleships- the hull refit just wasn't economical. TU and JDY developed a Dreadnought in coordination with other companies. The LMLA was a class Category:Ships of the Galtrax Galaxy